maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sky is the Limit
The Sky is the Limit is an MR fanfic featuring Necrowe's fanmade flock of OCs. At the moment, it is incomplete. Chapter 1 Temple's PoV I woke up, bone-chilling shocks coursing through my body like snakes running up my arms. I moved one of my wings, squinting at the sunlight pouring in through a window. Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Temple. I don't have a last name, as far as I'm aware of, so please don't ask me 'bout that. I'm a white-tailed hawk hybrid, according to the whitecoats. Specifically, %2 white-tailed hawk. Seriously, if they call me half white-tailed hawk, just give me %50 white-tailed hawk DNA, geez. I'm 14 years old. Ah, I'm rambling. Sorry about that. I might do that throughout the story. Anyways, you probably want to keep on reading. Small specks of dust floated through the air like fireflies: light, graceful, and small. I cough, covering my face with an arm as I raised my arm to my face. This is why I hate allergies, I thought, folding my wings. My eyes darted back and forth. There were two cages next to me, both on either side of mine. "So," I said as I shifted, uneasily unfolding my wings. "Any of you know why we're here?" Silence. I sighed in irritation. "Look, we'll never find our way out of here if none of us talks." After a few more moments of awkward silence, a small girl with a petite frame and curly, shoulder-length brown hair piped up. "T-the tall girl is right." The girl stammered, her face a mask of evident nervousness. "If w-we can't work together, we'll never f-find a way out." I glanced at the small girl again in order to get a better look at her. She was short -- heck, she seemed to stand at 4'9". Her cheeks were rosy, a stark contrast to her olive complexion. Of course, she had curly lighter brown. But as I took a closer look, I noticed small light blonde and gold highlights. Her eyes were large and dark green, filled with anxiety and fear. She was clad in a simple white T-shirt, Bermuda shorts, and rope sandals. She looked quite young, roughly about ten or eleven. But none of those were the oddest thing about her. Resting on her back was a pair of white wings - feathery and large, just like mine. I leaned over to her cage. "Hey, kid," I whispered. "What's your name?" "S-s-Selene." The girl said, stumbling over her words before clearing her throat. "My name is Selene." I smiled. "That's a nice name. Wasn't Selene the Roman goddess of the moon and hunting?" Selene perked. "She was?" She asked me, blinking. I nodded firmly in response. "W-well, glad to know my name is somewhat interesting," Selene replied. A voice cut into our conversation like a knife. "Yo," the voice said. "You were just talkin' about figurin' out how to get us outta here, and now you two are chattering like parrots. Mind gettin' back to freein' us all?" I whipped around in irritation. In the cage on the other side of me was a boy leaning against the bars, probably around 15. He was tall, pale, and slightly lanky -- but he didn't look that lanky. He had long, dark hair, spilling over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes were dark amber and sullen; I could see the bags under his eyes as clear as day. He was wearing a loose dark green tank top, with ripped-up navy jeans and old red converses. His wings were white and feathery, with flecks of black scattered all over them. I frowned. "We will. I promise." The boy let out a soft chuckle. "Promises are lies. Nobody ever fulfills them." I ignored the boy, turning back to Selene. "So.. any ideas?" I asked her. Selene's eyes glanced at the door. Sitting in a chair next to the door was a whitecoat, asleep in a chair. I could see the glint of the key in the doorknob. I grinned. Perfect. I jerked my head at the key. "Lookit." Selene looked at me. "A-are you s-sure that's not a trap? This seems... too easy." Selene said, folding her wings. "It's.. unsettling." "There's nothing to worry about," I said calmly, flicking my wrist. "Now.. we have to figure out how to, y'know, actually get the key." Selene nodded. "Well, Selene is a goddess in mythology. Gods and goddesses are magic. Can you do stuff like that?" I asked. Selene shrugged. "I can m-mimic voices and fly." I scowled, turning to face the boy. "Can you do anything?" The boy looked at me. "Depends on what you mean by 'anything'." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, can you.. say, somehow get the key? With your mind or somethin'?" I replied. I knew there were kids at my old lab who could do stuff like that -- one time, one of them had picked up a whitecoat. That kid was never seen again. The boy grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." He said, shutting his eyes. Selene and I went quiet as we heard the doorknob turn. Suddenly, the key flew out of the keyhole, flying towards the boy. With quicksilver-like reflexes, the boy grabbed the key, stopping it in its tracks. I stared in awe, my jaw agape. "How--?" I could hear his cage's door flying open as the boy stepped out of it. "Less talk, more action." In a few moments, Selene's cage and mine were unlocked. I smiled triumphantly. The guard opened one eye, staring at us. He let out a surprised gasp, reaching for something on his belt. It was some sort of gun -- no, it was a tranquilizer gun of some sort. The boy closed his eyes again, catching the gun as it zoomed over to him. He smirked, pointing it at the man. "Get some rest." He said before firing. In a few seconds, the tranquilizer made contact with the man's arm. He yelped, collapsing onto the ground. Before I knew it, we -- my newfound comrades and I -- were running. We were running for our freedom. Chapter Two Bub’s PoV As we dashed down that narrow hallway, our footsteps echoing around the room, all I could think about was that girl. She was in the lead, of course, with me struggling to catch up with her. Her dirty blonde hair was styled in a French braid — quite stylish, in my opinion. Her complexion was mildly tanned, not to the point where she was overdoing it. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and denim shorts, along with dark blue slip-ons. Her wings were one of her most stunning features: dark gray with a single rust-colored patch on each with darker, oil colored underwings. Her primaries were tipped with black. Her wings had a mesmerizing black barring — I felt as if I could spend all day staring them. We turned a sharp corner, all of us panting at this point. But we were close. I could feel it in my bones. Down the hallway was.. a door. A single metal door. The girl frowned, turning around to face the other girl — Selene, I remembered — and me, her gold-yellow gaze settling on us. “Got any ideas?” She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. We stood there silently for a moment. “I-I have an idea,” Selene said, stuttering. “W-we could get the boy to use his telekinesis to open the door.” “It’s Bub,” I snapped. “Just... Bub.” I cast a glance over at the girl. Was it just my imagination, or was she staring specifically at me? I met her gaze. The girl cocked an eyebrow. “Well?” “Well, what?” I retorted. “Can you open the door or not?” I froze. “I could try,” I said calmly. “But I’ve used it before today — I’ll need some form of support so I don’t collapse.” The girl nodded. “Alright. Since I’m the strongest here, I’ll support you.” I smirked, walking up to stand beside her, putting a firm hand on her left shoulder. “Do you mind?” She said, shoving my hand away. “Aw, c’mon. You’re just scared you’ll like it.” I replied, still smirking. The girl frowned. “Just do your mind magic, Bub.” “A pleasure,” I said, closing my eyes. I could hear the creak of metal as the door slowly opened, feel the light pouring in. My eyes shot open as I squinted to see what I was looking at. The land ahead of us was barren, flat, and rocky. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen. We seemed to be located on the edge of the top of some canyon or ravine — I could hear water rushing down below. I felt myself grow dizzy, my legs grow weak. As I started to fall backward, the girl caught me from behind. “Woah, woah, Bub.” She said. “We can’t let you die while you’re still useful.” I looked up, my vision blurry. The sky was clear; there wasn’t a cloud in sight. “Are you set to fly?” The girl asked me. I flashed her a crooked grin, standing up as I brushed bits of sand off my jeans. “As ready as ever,” I responded, unfolding my wings. The two girls unfolded theirs as well. As we prepared to take off, we heard the distant blare of an alarm in the distance. “The guard must’ve woken up.” Selene reasoned. “T-that must be why the a-alarm is going off.” The girl’s look was one of clear dismay, mixed in with panic and a side of pure terror. “We can make it.” She said. “They can’t go after us — they have no ways to fly. As long as we stay determined, we can-” I tapped my foot impatiently. “Alright, can you cut the patronizing speech before we all become fresh meat?” I snapped, cutting her off. The girl muttered something but simply nodded. The three of us took off, flying as fast as our wings could take us. The shape of the research facility grew small until it seemed to completely fade away from view. I tipped my wing, flying down to glide beside the girl. “Hey,” I said. “I’m… sorry about earlier. I was wondering if you could forgive me?” I asked. The girl seemed to think about the notion for a moment. “Sure.” She muttered. I grinned. For the next twenty minutes or so, we flew next to one another, the ground far beneath us. “So,” I said, attempting to strike up a conversation. “You never told me your name.” “It’s Temple.” The girl said. “The whitecoats named me after a woman called Temple Grandin.” “Neato,” I replied, tipping my head. “I named myself after the scientific name of the snowy owl.” I paused briefly. “If you couldn’t tell already, that’s what the whitecoats grafted me with.” The girl chuckled. “I could tell.” She said, smiling. I looked down, my cheeks flushing as I flew faster, beating my wings as if my life depended on it. My heartbeat seemed to skid to a halt for a brief minute before its pace quickened. In that moment, I wondered: is this what it’s like to be in love? Chapter Three Becky’s PoV I leaned against the outcrop, sweat dotting my forehead like raindrops on a window. I wiped my face on my arm, letting out a gasp of air and intaking another one. I needed rest as quickly as possible — I knew that if I stayed out in this kind of heat, I’d be either dead or delusional within the hour. I quickly glanced back and forth, scanning my surroundings. There didn’t seem to be a single soul around for miles. A smile spread slowly across my face, like an infectious disease. People say I have that kind of smile. I folded my wings, dashing across the barren landscape. I kicked up dust behind me, leaving a clear trail. But I didn’t care. Let them find me, I thought to myself. Not like I was ever important. After all, I was an experiment, given away to some research branch by a pair of bronze-medal parents who probably never batted an eye every time those whitecoats did their sickening experiments. As I sped across the expanse, I thought I supposed three black hazy figures. Two large figures in the front, with a smaller figure trailing behind. They had… wings, like me. I froze in fear, paling to the point where I looked like a ghost. Were these some sort of Erasers? Or what if Itexicon had sent some sort of elite group of avian-human hybrids after me? The possibilities were endless… I tensed, falling into a defensive position. It came naturally to me — after all, I’ve been in a few brawls and skirmishes throughout my life. The three figures fell into a triangle formation, swooping down towards me. My breathing was cut short by surprise as one of them — a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes — landed down in front of me. The girl scanned me; she must’ve noticed my stance. “Hey.” She said calmly. “We aren’t here to hurt you.” I looked at the girl, slowly walking towards her. Gradually, I unfolded my wings. I smiled a little bit. “Who are you?” I asked the girl. The girl held out a hand as if waiting for me to shake it. “Temple.” She said as I firmly shook her hand. “You are…?” The girl — Temple — asked me, cocking an eyebrow as she trailed off. “My name is Becky,” I replied. “I— I forgot my real name.” I could hear snorts from the boy with long hair. Temple swiveled around, glaring at him with a glare like knives before turning back to me. “I’m so sorry about that.” She said. “That’s Bub — he’s a pig like that.” “Hey!” The boy, who I assumed was Bub, protested. “I am not a pig. If anything, I’m really bony. Not appetizing at all. Seriously, I’m all skin and bones.” Temple grinned. “I was just kidding.” Temple turned back to me, still grinning. I awkwardly shifted my position, refolding my wings. “So.” She said calmly. “Do you wanna join our Flock?” Bub guffawed. “We’re calling it that silly name? Pffft.” Bub flicked his wrist. “Can’t we call ourselves something, y’know, not obvious?” “Oh, shut your mouth, Bub.” Temple retorted. The girl in the back with large, dark green eyes finally spoke up. “I l-like our name.” She said quietly, stuttering as she did so. “Then we’re the Flock now,” Temple said. She turned back to me. “Now, last chance: Flock or not?” I nodded enthusiastically, smiling. “T-thank you!” I cried jubilantly. “I won’t let you down. I promise. I will be super-duper-extra-scooper dedicated!” Within a few minutes, we had taken off, the wind blowing in our faces like the world’s strongest fan. I stretched out my arms, smiling like a small child and laughing. Today was one of the best days of my life. Category:Fanfictions Category:Adventure Category:Humor Category:Necrowe's Fanficts